Nunca Pense
by Dianne Lausson
Summary: Cedric Diggory & Hermione Granger


Chicos y chicas, este es un fanfic que lei hace un tiempo a decir verdad no recuerdo el nombre de la chica fabulosa que lo escribio pero lo quiero compartir con todos ustedes...

_**

* * *

**_

Recuerdo el día que lo conocí. . .

Era el cuarto año en Hogwarts, todos estábamos en la madriguera, el señor Weasley tenía una sorpresa preparada para todos así que nos despertó muy temprano. Yo me encargue de Harry y Ron quienes para ser sincera fueron quienes atrasaron nuestras salida.

Todos partimos en dirección al bosque hacia el encuentro con el Sr. Diggory y su hijo.

Su hijo. . .

_**Recuerdo la hermosa sonrisa que nació en sus labios para mí. . .**_

. . . En cuanto nos hallamos con ellos fuimos presentados como se debe, pero Cedric nos regalo una sonrisa a Ginny y a mí.

En ese momento tambalee de nerviosismo perdiendo el control de mis pasos y seguridad, pues nunca antes había estado tan cerca de él, tenerlo frente a mis ojos y tan cerca era lo mejor que podía haberme pasado.

_**Recuerdo la manera en que lo vi y él a mí. . .**_

. . . Cuando soltamos el traslador que nos llevaría hasta el gran torneo de Quiddich, Harry, Ron. Fred, George, Ginny y yo caímos al suelo de golpe. Cedric me tendió la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie, esa fue la primera vez que nuestros ojos permanecieron fijos mirándose unos a otros y nuestras manos unidas sin poder soltarse.

El contacto se repitió dentro del gran torneo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, me tomo de la mano durante todo el partido y una vez que termino, los dos permanecimos juntos hasta que pudimos salir del estadio.

Caminamos lentamente esperando que los demás se alejaran lo suficiente, era difícil que se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba entre nosotros, pues todos estaban demasiado emocionados con el partido de aquella noche, así que no habría problema para que ambos pudiéramos tener un tiempo de soledad que compartir.

- Hermione. . . – sus labios pronunciaron mi nombre con la voz más hermosa que nunca antes había escuchado.

- ¿Sí? – lo mire un poco apenada y después desvié la mirada al suelo.

Me tomo de la barbilla y levanto con dulzura mi cara, me observo por unos momentos y sus ojos se detuvieron en los míos.

Todo el cuerpo me temblaba de nerviosismo, sentía como mi respiración se agitaba y casi podía jurar que mis mejillas parecían enormes manzanas rojas y todo empeoraba mientras él acortaba más y más la distancia, hasta que sus labios tocaron los míos con un contacto cálido, tranquilo y lleno de dulzura, sin pensarlo mucho cerré mis ojos y solo me deje llevar por las miles de emociones que sus labios provocaban abriéndose camino en mi boca. Los segundos pasaron muy lentamente, pero en cuanto se aparto destruyendo la unión de sus labios y los míos, mis ojos volvieron a hartarse con su hermosa imagen.

Se acerco a mi oído mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura, rozo con sus labios los contornos de mi oreja haciéndome sonreír nuevamente de nervios.

- ¡Te veré en Hogwarts! – Beso mi oreja – contare los minutos que pasen para volver a verte Hermione.

Sonreí ampliamente, sin duda alguna yo también contaría los minutos de la misma manera.

Llegue a Hogwarts con las ganas incontrolables esperando verlo en el comedor y recordar lo que paso la última vez que estuvimos juntos, pero él ni siquiera volteaba a verme y si sus ojos se cruzaban con los míos desviaba la mirada en seguida, no entendía que era lo que pasaba o que era lo que había hecho mal para que las cosas estuvieran de esa manera, pero el tiempo paso muy rápido.

_**Ahora todo es diferente, tanto que recordarlo es lo único que me queda. . .**_

Me había acostumbrado a no verlo, a saber de él sin cruzar palabra alguna entre nosotros, los cosas volvían a la normalidad al menos para mí, así era, siempre fue así, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca repasando mis apuntes y las clases tomadas ese mismo día o leyendo libros complementando lo que ya de por sí sabía, no tenía tiempo para nada más, mucho menos para alguien más.

Llego el rumor a mis oídos de que Cedric salía con Cho Chang y fue en ese momento cuando todos mis sueños se tumbaron de pronto.

- *¡Que tonta!* - pensé, pues aún mantenía una esperanza de que Cedric viniera a verme o me dirigiera la palabra para retomar y revivir lo que había quedado inconcluso - *¿Y no quieres también que Draco Malfoy sea tu mejor amigo?* - ¡puag! Saque mi lengua en señal de asco y regrese la vista al libro que tenía en mis manos.

De pronto él se sentó frente a mí sin decir nada, con toda la calma del mundo jalo la silla que estaba frente a mí y tomo asiento para después observarme por un largo rato.

Yo no quería hablar, pero me mataba la curiosidad del porque de su presencia y sobre todo su actitud, dirigí mis ojos por debajo del libro que leía y antes de que pudiera articular palabra, sus labios se abrieron.

- Herrrmione Grranger – su asentó le daba un toque de clase y su voz grave y varonil me dejo muda – Soy Viktor Krum – prosiguió y dibujo una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Lo sé! – le dije sin darle mucha importancia - ¡El famoso jugador de Quiddich! – Use un poco de sarcasmo – no es difícil identificarte Krum – sonreí.

- ¡Imagino que has escuchado de mí mucho antes de mi arribó a Hogwarts! – Puso los ojos en blanco – perrro no me imporrta ser reconocido por ese título – me miro fijamente como si dudara decir las siguientes palabras.

- ¡Claro! Supongo que un título tan reconocido ha de fastidiar a cualquiera – solté sin pensar ni un minuto en mis palabras, tome el libro en mis manos y seguí leyendo.

- ¡Esto es nuevo! – se sorprendió, pero continuo – ¡es como si yo no existierrra parrra ti! – Lo mire de reojo – no eres como las demás, ellas me siguen a todos lados, perrro tú. . .

- ¡Tengo que estudiar! – me puse de pie.

- ¡EXACTO! – se sonrío y soltó una carcajada llamando la atención de todos los que estaban ahí.

Mire a mi alrededor muy apenada y con la sensación de que los colores se me habían subido a la cara, había sido tan escandaloso que hasta los cuadros movibles miraron a Viktor con desaprobación y enseguida lo callaron diciendo al unísono "jovencito compórtese esta en una biblioteca"

Sonreí en cuanto los oí tan alarmados y aún más al ver la cara de Malfoy asombrado de ver a Viktor Krum con una sangre sucia como yo, ya había terminado de recorrer la biblioteca cuando ante mis ojos apareció Cedric. . .

. . . Abrí los ojos lo más grande que pude y lo observe detenidamente pues tal vez estaba soñando o posiblemente era víctima de una alucinación.

- *¡Hermione despierta!* - me dije, pero él se veía tan real - *¿es un sueño realmente?* - fue lo segundo que pensé.

Se veía más guapo que la última vez que estuvimos juntos, con su uniforme de Hufflepuff, su sonrisa encantadora, su cabello castaño algo despeinado y sus ojos azules con ese brillo encantador. ¡Era como un ángel, un autentico y verdadero ángel!

- ¡Hola! – me dijo con su hermosa voz.

- ¡Ho-hola! – conteste muy nerviosa, necesitaba controlarme antes de que se diera cuenta de lo importante que era tenerlo a frente a mí.

- ¿Podemos hablar?. . . a solas – sonrío tímidamente y después le dirigió una fugaz mirada a Viktor.

- ¡Claro! – conteste enseguida sin importarme la presencia de Krum

Salimos de la biblioteca y caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar al jardín central, por supuesto yo no lo perdía de vista ni un momento era extremadamente agradable tenerlo frente a mi aunque confieso que no podía controlarme, sentía que mi corazón saldría saltando para ser tomado entre sus manos.

- ¡Quiero disculparme contigo! – Me dijo en cuanto nos detuvimos – ya sabes. . . – me miro fijamente – por no buscarte antes.

Sus ojos mantenían el contacto con los míos y realmente creí que en esta ocasión nada impediría que mi corazón se fuera a sus manos, no podía articular palabra alguna y vaya que me esforzaba por conseguirlo, pero era como si mi lengua estuviera adormecida o como si mi mandíbula estuviera zafada, respire hondo con dificultad y trata de no ser tan obvia.

- ¡Yo-yo, no importa! – El intento fue en balde – ya estás aquí, eso es lo que importa.

- ¡Espera!. . . – me tomo de las manos – aún no termino – me jalo de una mano y me llevo hasta un lugar más tranquilo y menos concurrido por los alumnos.

Lo mire asombrada y no pude evitar recordar aquel beso después del partido de Quiddich. . .

. . . Sus labios en los míos y todas aquellas sensaciones incontrolables, la escena iba y venía a mi mente a cada momento.

- También quería pedirte una disculpa por la última vez que estuvimos juntos – me observo esperando mi reacción.

- ¿Te refieres al-al beso? – sentí un remolino en el estomago al decir la última palabra que causo que la dijera casi en un susurro.

- Sí – confirmo en seguida – yo no debí. . .

- ¡No te preocupes! – Lo interrumpí – asunto olvidado.

Hizo una mueca, pero yo lo ignoré, mi mundo estaba a punto de derrumbarse, estaba segura de que sus siguientes palabras serían; fue un error o no estaba pensando claramente o me deje llevar por el momento y la ocasión, cualquiera de ellas no me haría sentir mejor de cómo me sentía en ese momento.

Logré ver a Viktor al fondo del pasillo y de pronto quise estar con él, en sí solo quería alejarme de Cedric, porque no me estaba haciendo nada bien su compañía la cual había anhelado por un buen tiempo y ahora que estaba a mi lado hubiera preferido seguir siendo ignorada por él.

Sin darme cuenta empecé a caminar hacía Krum, pero de pronto Cedric me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacía él colocándome a unos cuantos centímetros de su cara, aunque él era un poco más alto que yo podía sentir su respiración mezclándose con la mía, pero yo no alce la vista, inhalaba su fragancia y me sumergía en el aroma a menta que salía de su boca, me tambalearon los pies y me sentía mareada con tan solo el hecho de tenerlo a unos centímetros, era vergonzoso para mí sentirme de esa manera, pero no lo podía evitar Cedric Diggory me gustaba demasiado y haber besado sus labios había hecho de esta atracción algo mucho peor y doloroso.

- A pesar de el. . . ese beso – sus palabras atrajeron mi atención y de pronto nuestros ojos se conectaron otra vez.

Me miro por unos segundos, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por saber lo que pensaba en esos momentos, pero me retracte en cuanto empezó a hablar otra vez.

- Podemos ser amigos, ¿no? – trato de sonreír ampliamente, pero no pudo.

- ¡Claro! – Le conteste tratando de hacer mi sonrisa mejor que la suya - ¿por qué no? – me zafe de sus manos y me gire en busca de Viktor, pero Cedric volvió a interponerse.

- Me gustaría compartir este día como el buen inicio de nuestra amistad, ¿qué dices? – su sonrisa fue mucho mejor y a pesar de que agonizaba acepte su propuesta.

Anduvimos por el lago, caminamos por el bosque platicando y riendo de cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera, me llevo a su escondite secreto y a su lugar favorito del castillo, el tiempo se me fue demasiado rápido y en cuanto oscureció me pidió que fuéramos al gran reloj del castillo, no espero a que le respondiera me tomo de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y me condujo hasta el sitió mencionado, se hacía costumbre, pero me gustaba estar con él, muchísimo.

- ¡Fue un gran día! – dijo satisfecho y dejando salir un gran suspiro de su boca.

- ¡Sí! – respondí afirmativamente también con la cabeza y no mentía, me recargue en uno de los barandales observando la bosque.

- Viktor Krum. . . - pronunció el nombre casi en un susurro – ¿él y tú? – no termino la pregunta.

Lo mire por un segundo sin comprender, hasta que entendí a lo que se refería.

- ¡No! – No pude controlar el volumen de mi contestación - ¡él es solo un amigo!

- ¡Ohh! – Se relajo al oír mi respuesta – es difícil verlo platicar con alguien más.

- Cedric – le lance una mirada fulminante – es la primera vez que se acerca a mí.

- ¿En verdad? – Me pregunto aún vacilante – no lo parecía.

Se hizo un enorme silencio y de pronto tomo mi mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos como antes ya lo había hecho, esto provoco que mi corazón palpitara con más intensidad y quise que nunca terminara ese momento.

Los encuentros se volvían más frecuentes, Cedric y yo nos llevábamos cada vez mucho mejor, cuando me encontraba me esperaba y me cargaba mis cosas hasta mi salón, era raro ver a un Hufflepuff en la puerta de sala común de Gryffindor, pero también se volvía una costumbre verlo por ahí, me pregunte varias veces como era que Cho aguantaba ver a su novio con una chica de cuarto que ni siquiera pertenecía a su misma casa, pero tampoco dedicaba mucho de mi tiempo a descubrir la respuesta.

Viktor y yo nos encontramos varias veces en la biblioteca, pues era el momento en que Cedric y yo nos separábamos y nos dedicábamos a nuestras vidas privadas, por lo menos eso era lo que yo hacía porque estoy segura de que él lo pasaba con ella.

Una tarde sin imaginarlo y en el rato de nuestra vida privada me encontré con Viktor quien me contaba con lujo de detalle acerca de sus aventuras en el Quiddich y en Durmstrang que era de la escuela de la que provenía, Cedric entro de golpe a la biblioteca y al verme con Viktor me dirigió una mirada de desaprobación y evidente enojo y salió de la biblioteca tal como entro, me estremecí por completo, yo nunca le había contado que Viktor Krum y yo nos veíamos con frecuencia mientras estudiaba y de hecho nunca le conté de él, no sé porque, pero Viktor solo era un amigo y no representaba importancia alguna. Reaccione de inmediato, me disculpe con mi amigo y salí en busca de Cedric con la corazonada de que lo encontraría en su escondite secreto.

Al llegar lo vi sentado en el suelo con los brazos abrazando sus piernas y la cabeza recostada sobre ellas, en cuanto llegue y me vio se giro para no observarme.

- ¡Tardaste demasiado! – fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca para mí.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me quede parada frente a él esperando su respuesta.

- Nada – su voz era dura, no tenía nada que ver con la voz angelical de las veces anteriores - ¿desde hace cuanto se ven?

- ¿Qué? – por un momento dude de estar escuchando lo que decía.

- Tú y Krum. ¿Desde hace cuánto? – mantenía un tono seco en su voz, estaba muy molesto eso era evidente.

- Y-yo, él. . . – respire profundo, no era el momento de ponerme histérica, tome aire nuevamente – desde el día que te acercaste a mí – conteste bastante confundida. ¿Qué de malo podía tener que Viktor y yo fuéramos amigos?

Resoplo con fuerza y se puso de pie, yo me quede inmóvil, no sabía qué era lo mejor en ese momento, pero estaba segura de no haber hecho nada tonto, ni nada malo, ni nada. . .

- ¡Nunca lo mencionaste! – Se giro para verme – nunca me dijiste nada – sus ojos estaban cargados de furia, era la primera vez que lo veía así.

- No era importante – lo tome del brazo, pero se zafo en seguida de mí.

- ¡Vete! - me dio la espalda - ¡déjame solo!

- Cedric. . . - no pude decirle más, se volteo hacia mí ahora más enojado que antes.

- ¡Déjame solo! – su mirada me advirtió que si no me iba las cosas se pondrían peor.

No intente nada más solo camine hacia el lado contrario para dejarlo solo como él me lo había pedido, pero mis ojos ya estaban humedecidos por las lagrimas que habían conseguido escapar de ellos, sabía que no había hecho nada malo, pero me sentía culpable de muchas cosas y la principal era haberle ocultado mi amistad con Viktor.

Llegue a mi cuarto y me tumbe en la cama a llorar amargamente. Mientras lloraba recordaba todos nuestros momentos juntos como los mejores amigos, porque muy a mi pesar eso era lo que éramos y nada más, llore y llore hasta quedarme profundamente dormida.

Los días volvieron a pasar, pero esta vez Cedric y yo no nos veíamos, parecíamos dos extraños, ¿extraños? Eso no funcionaba así para mí, nunca lo sería.

Él seguía sin dirigirme la palabra y yo prefería no interferir me había dado cuenta de lo voluble que era en muchas ocasiones, así que prefería esperar a que reaccionara y volviera a acercarse a mí, pero eso no pasaba, cuando lo veía siempre estaba con ella y parecía que hasta disfrutaba pasar frente a mi agarrado a su mano o abrazado a su cintura, por supuesto esas actitudes me lastimaban y cuando esto pasaba terminaba llorando más y más, entonces me di cuenta. . .

. . . Su ausencia dolía, su rechazo mataba, su indiferencia quemaba y fue así como descubrí que estaba enamorada. . .

. . . Enamorada de Cedric Diggory, mi amigo, el amigo que me gustaba más de la cuenta y que al tomarme de la mano me quemaba por las miles de sensaciones que en mí despertaba, eso era todo lo que había conseguido al tener esa relación amistosa que solo me hacía caer más y más en la red de un amor que era imposible pero que a pesar de todo como muchos decían "el que persevera alcanza" y eso era lo que yo trataba de hacer con Cedric mantenerme a su lado como la amiga incondicional esperando el día en que sus ojos voltearan a verme de una manera diferente.

¡E N A M O R A D A! la sola idea me mataba, ¿por qué? Me tumbe en mi cama como en varias ocasiones lo había hecho y comencé a llorar como también antes ya me había pasado, de hecho creo que era raro que una noche no llorara amargamente maldiciendo mi suerte. ¿Cómo era posible que todo esto me pasara a mí?

Sopese cada cosa y decidí entre sollozos que lo más importante para mí, Hermione Granger, tenía un nombre y ese era Cedric Diggory, entonces si fuera necesario me alejaría hasta de Harry y Ron, dejaría todo, pero no iba a permitirme perder a Cedric, fuera quien fuera lo dejaría antes de perderlo a él.

Me aleje un poco de Viktor y me dedique de lleno a mis clases y mis estudios, pero lo cierto era que los ratos felices qué más podía rescatar eran los que pasaba con ese loco jugador de Quiddich, loco y encantador. Busqué a Cedric varias veces sin lograr acercarme a él, en primera porque me daba pánico no encontrar las palabras adecuadas o no saber que decirle, en segunda, estaba segura que mis nervios me traicionarían y empeorarían las cosas y entonces me di cuenta que en mi mente se acumulaban muchos obstáculos que nunca permitirían que yo me acercara a él como quería, entonces paso algo inesperado.

- Hermione – escuchar su voz diciendo mi nombre era algo hermoso, él estaba detrás de mí así que no pudo ver la enorme sonrisa que se dibujo en mi rostro - ¡quiero disculparme contigo, soy un tonto!

Me gire para verlo, se veía tan apenado y con un semblante tan inocente que no pude evitar dejar llevarme por mis impulsos. . .

. . . Lo abrace dándole una bienvenida sin rencores, como podía negarme a perdonarlo eso era algo que seguro me reprocharía para siempre, lo que me importaba en ese momento era tenerlo frente a mí, otra vez, nuevamente su aroma me envolvió mientras permanecíamos abrazados, era tan familiar oler su fragancia, era como sentirse en casa, porque con él me sentía tan segura, tan yo, tan Hermione Granger. . .

- ¡No hay nada que perdonar! – le dije sin rencores y con la voz llena de emoción.

Me separo de él unos cuantos centímetros para verme, me sonrió y después volvió a abrazarme, pero ahora con más fuerza.

- ¡No volverá a pasar, lo prometo! – beso mi cabello y después permanecimos abrazados por unos momentos.

Hasta cierto punto las aguas tomaron su cauce, definitivamente nuestra relación sufrió fracturas, pero yo trataba de ser más atenta con él y dedicarle toda la atención que necesitaba, definitivamente evite a toda costa que me viera con otro chico y si lo hacía me portaba distante para evitar cualquier problema entre nosotros.

Cho seguía siendo su novia eso ya lo había aceptado incluso no me molestaba verlos juntos era algo normal, pero tampoco me gustaba ver cuando se besaban y cosas así, eran novios y yo lo comprendía pero había un límite para todo. Nunca le mencione nada acerca de otro chico que llamara mi atención y lo cierto es que mis ojos solo tenían un objetivo y ese era él, el tema "Viktor Krum" estaba prohibido entre nosotros, pero lo cierto es que después de él Viktor tenía un lugar muy especial dentro de mí, era un buen amigo y cuando estábamos juntos las cosas eran tan diferentes, nos la pasábamos tan bien que el tiempo pasaba muy rápido.

Viktor conocía mí historia y aborrecía a Cedric por no abrir los ojos y darse cuenta según él, de la gran chica que tenía enfrente, pero eso a mí no me importaba yo quería tener a Cedric junto a mí y dentro de mí vida sin importar el titulo que portara, "amigo, novio, compañero, conocido" eso no me importaba, la vida de Hermione, mi vida, tenía otro sentido si Cedric Diggory estaba en ella y si no lo estaba, no tenía ningún caso seguir adelante.

Entonces llego el acabose, por todos lados se escuchaba acerca del baile de los tres magos, todo el mundo buscaba con quien ir y otros se las veían duras para invitar a quienes querían.

Viktor me pidió que fuera su pareja esa noche muy amablemente, le dije que tenía que pensarlo, ¿qué diría Cedric si fuera con él? Aunque lo cierto es que nadie me había propuesto ir al baile y yo sabía que Cedric iría con Cho, así que no tenía mucho que pensar, acepte gustosa la oferta, pero mantuve en secreto el nombre de mi acompañante para no llamar la atención y principalmente para no tener problemas con Cedric.

- ¡Que fastidio con este baile! – Fue lo primero que dijo – todo mundo pensando a quien llevar, ¡es tan tonto!

- Tú lo dices porque ya tienes con quien ir Cedric – puse los ojos en blanco y seguí leyendo mi libro.

- ¡Ohh Hermione! – No me gusto como sonó eso – Te prometo bailar contigo una pieza de baile – no pude evitar ilusionarme.

- ¡Muy bien! – le sonreí.

- ¿Con quién iras al baile? – de pronto se mostro muy interesado y eso no me gusto - ¿con Potter o Weasley?

- Ellos aún no me lo piden – eso no era mentira – en realidad aún no tengo invitación – eso sí lo era.

- ¡Que tontos son todos! Sí no estuviera Cho yo te lo hubiese pedido a ti – sonreí al oírlo decir esas palabras.

_**Consuelo de tontos, pero dentro de todo pude haber tenido una posibilidad**_

- ¡Yo hubiese aceptado encantada! – me sonrió y tomo mi mano entre las suyas, entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y me miro a los ojos, eso me puso muy nerviosa y provoco que soltara el libro que leía en la mesa.

- ¡Habrías sido la acompañante más linda que hubiese tenido! – acarició su mejilla con mi mano.

Fue un contacto tan dulce y tan lindo, me estremeció toda, cerro sus ojos y yo me quede observándolo el tiempo que se mantuvo así, ese era él, mí Cedric, mí ángel, con su cabello castaño alborotado, su semblante tranquilo, sus cejas oscuras dando un hermoso contraste a su piel rosada y sus labios. . . me estremecí al llegar a ese punto, solo los había sentido una vez, sus delgados labios rosados llenos de calidez, esos labios que se ajustaban a la perfección a los míos.

Lo amaba, sí lo amaba, pero estaba dispuesta a callarlo, con tal de estar a su lado porque él era todo lo que me importaba, absolutamente todo.

Y el baile llego. . .

. . . Escuche a Ginny ansiosa, en ese momento ella era la única que sabía que iría con Viktor y en cuanto lo supo me juro que las demás chicas pondrían sus caras largas al verme llegar con él. . .

. . . Saque mi vestido después de ducharme y comencé arreglarme, Ginny me ayudo con el peinado y Parvati maquillo mi rostro. . .

. . . Ambas salieron del cuarto para encontrarse con sus respectivos acompañantes. . .

. . . Me puse mi vestido y di un pequeño vistazo al espejo encontrándome con la imagen de una Hermione muy diferente, pero sobretodo una Hermione hermosa. . .

. . . Camine recorriendo las escaleras giratorias para llegar al gran salón donde se llevaría a cabo el gran baile, estaba muy nerviosa cuando logre ver a Harry y a Parvati juntos. . .

. . . Cedric me vio con la boca abierta y muy rápido se encontró con mis ojos, yo no pude evitar sonreír cuando él me sonrió regalándome un gesto de admiración, había aceptado la ayuda de Ginny y Parvati única y exclusivamente por que ellas sabían lo que hacían y eso era lo que quería, que Cedric viera a una Hermione tan hermosa e irradiante como nunca antes me había visto.

Viktor a pareció al pie de las escaleras, aguardando por mí con el arreglo justo para colocarlo en mi muñeca y que por supuesto combinará a la perfección con mi vestido.

Perdí contacto visual con Cedric para mirar a Viktor y su hermosa sonrisa, se veía muy elegante en su traje, me tendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar las escaleras y colocar el adorno en mi muñeca izquierda como se hace tradicionalmente, después paso mi brazo por debajo del suyo y nos colocamos al principió de la fila para que los tres magos, cuatro en esa ocasión, abrieran la pista con el baile tradicional. . .

. . . Mi emoción me hizo perder contacto con Cedric ya que ahora solo me importaba bailar con Viktor y ser la pareja perfecta para él. . .

. . . Dumbledore anunció nuestra entrada y después de entrar y casi en seguida Viktor y yo comenzamos a bailar.

Era como mi propia historia de hadas en la que mi príncipe era Viktor y yo su princesa, aunque lo que más deseaba era que ere príncipe fuera Cedric y entonces y solo tal vez la historia sería perfecta, pero no, el bailaba con Cho, así que mi historia se quedaría solo con un final alterno en donde el príncipe no era el mejor.

Pasaron varias melodías y parecía que Viktor y yo nunca nos detendríamos teníamos energía de sobre, pero no tuvimos que ser nosotros quienes pusiéramos un freno a nuestro baile, Cedric apareció ante nosotros con la quijada desencajada y su mirada de furia, aún y con todo eso logro controlarse y con todo el porte de un caballero le pidió a Viktor que lo dejara bailar conmigo, Viktor me miro y yo asentí, había esperado ese momento toda la noche y por fin había llegado.

Cedric se giro para verme en cuanto Viktor se fue, me tomo por la cintura y empezamos a bailar, el no decía nada, ninguna palabra salía de su boca y su cara seguía sería con expresión rígida por su enojo.

- ¿Y Cho? – rompí el silencio, me sentía incomoda ante su expresión.

- Se fue – contesto secamente sin mirarme.

- ¿Por qué, no le gusto el baile? – no me gustaba verlo molesto así que intente relajarlo con preguntas.

- Estaba cansada – contesto cortante.

- ¿Y a ti qué te parece el baile? – me sentía tonta preguntando cosas sin sentido.

- Mal – me contesto tajantemente.

- ¿En verdad? – me parecía absurdo era un hermoso baile no estaba de acuerdo con él – a mi me parece. . .

- ¿Krum? – me pregunto haciendo un gesto de dolor.

- ¿Qué? – de pronto me sentí confundida, él siempre hacía lo mismo, se mostraba molesto y celoso cuando se trataba de Viktor, pero tampoco decía nada, era como un juego en el cual yo le pertenecía de algún modo y él era libre de ser y hacer lo que quisiera, era algo egoísta, si me detenía a pensarlo, pero no me importaba, lo conocía y así lo quería.

Me tomo de la mano y caminamos abriéndonos paso entre las demás parejas hasta salir del gran salón y terminar en uno de los pasillos y una vez que nos detuvimos me soltó y camino unos pasos delante de mí sin girarse.

- ¡Sabes que odio verte con Viktor Krum Hermione, ¿por qué aceptaste ir al baile con él?! – me grito en la cara.

Comencé a sentirme fatal, pero mantuve la cordura.

- Porque es mi amigo y no tiene nada de malo – le conteste con dos tonos arriba de mi volumen normal.

- Pudiste ir con Harry o Ron, ellos también son tus amigos – esta vez ya no grito.

- Ellos no me lo pidieron y Viktor sí – no comprendía cual era el problema.

- ¿Pero por qué Krum? – Me tomo de la cara – ¿por qué con él?

- Porque. . . porque tu no ibas a pedírmelo – las palabras me salieron de golpe y ni siquiera pensé en lo que decía.

Acerco su rostro al mío y mantuvo sus ojos clavados en mí.

- Te prometí bailar una pieza de contigo, ¿no era suficiente? – se mantuvo en esa posición esperando mi respuesta.

- ¡Sí! – le conteste perdida en su mirada y embelecida con su aroma y aliento a menta que ya conocía bastante bien.

- ¿Entonces? – me sacudió.

- Entonces. . . yo no le veo nada de malo a haber aceptado la invitación de Viktor, después de todo tengo derecho a divertirme y a salir con quien quiera, Cedric – esta vez fui yo quien lo tomo de la cara – y estar con Viktor me gusta, él es un buen. . .

Me beso, callo mis labios con un beso que no tenía nada que ver con él primero que me había dado, pero que de igual forma me gustaba, su beso estaba cargado de rabia y ansiedad era como si quisiera demostrarme que él era lo que yo necesitaba o como si intentara probarse que yo le pertenecía.

- ¿Viktor te gusta más que esto? – Volvió a besarme - ¿más que yo?

Lo detuve y aleje con un empujón, ahora no era el Cedric que yo conocía ¿Qué pretendía?

- ¡Contéstame! – me grito y jalo bruscamente mi brazo para que lo viera a los ojos – porque si es así, entonces quédate con él y olvídate de mí.

Reaccione en un segundo, ¿olvidarme de él? Eso nunca, eso era algo que no podría hacer, ¿Cómo podría olvidarme de la persona a la que más quería?

- ¡Eso quieres! – sus palabras me atrajeron - ¡Perfecto!

- ¡Nooooo! – Lo abrace enseguida – no quiero que te vayas, no quiero que me dejes.

Se sacudió para liberarse de mi abrazo y se mantenía en silencio sin decir ni una sola palabra hasta que lo consiguió, me hizo a un lado y me miro.

- ¡Me dio gusto conocerte Hermione Granger! - Se giro y comenzó a caminar.

- ¡No Cedric! – corrí hacía él para alcanzarlo, mis ojos ya estaban llenos de lágrimas – no podré olvidarte y no quiero hacerlo – él seguía caminando - ¡Estoy enamorada de ti! – le dije entre sollozos.

No pude mantenerme callada, él miedo a perderlo me llevo a decirle lo que sentía. Se detuvo en seco.

- ¡Es demasiado tarde Hermione! – Me dijo sin mirarme a la cara - ¡Se feliz! – camino hasta que desapareció de mi vista.

Sólo se había detenido para decirme eso y me dejo en el pasillo llorando después de que le dije que lo amaba, entonces, ¿porque me beso, a que venía esa pregunta de que si Viktor me gustaba más que él? Yo lo amaba y ante esas palabras era obvio que Cedric era más importante para mí que cualquier otra persona, y aún así se fue.

Después de esa noche lo busque y trate de hablar con él para resolver mis dudas, pero me rechazaba constantemente, lo espere varias veces después de clases, pero siempre me evadía y salía tomado de la mano de Cho besándola ante mis ojos.

Mi mundo se derrumbaba poco a poco y el amor dolía más de lo que me imaginaba, sin él ya no me importaba nada más, mi felicidad estaba a su lado y una vez que él se fue se la llevo junto con todos nuestros momentos felices. ¿Cómo podía esperar que yo fuera feliz si no estaba él en mi vida?

Viktor me veía derrumbarme a cada momento mientras me encontraba sola en la biblioteca, no pudo aguantar más y decidió hablar conmigo para hacerme ver que Cedric no era todo en la vida, qué él no se merecía estar con alguien como yo y que yo merecía ser feliz.

- ¡Eres demasiado hermosa Hermione, demasiado hermosa e inteligente como para dejar que alguien como él te haga sentir de esta manera! - me levanto la cara con sus manos tomándola por mi barbilla y me sonrió - ¡Tú vales más de lo que te imaginas!

- ¡Gracias Viktor! – le sonreí aún con lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Así me gusta! – Me acarició la mejilla con su pulgar - ¡Esa es mi Hermione! – lo dijo tan bajito que apenas pude oírlo.

Le sonreí y lo abrace, ¡Su Hermione! Eso era nuevo para mí y darme cuenta de que Viktor me creía suya me hizo sentir mucho mejor, el respondió a mi abrazo y acarició mi cabello con su mano. Cedric apareció a la entrada de la biblioteca y cuando nos vio se quedo perplejo, se quedo mirándonos parado en la puerta y después de unos segundos salió de ahí con el rostro lleno de sorpresa, una desagradable sorpresa, pero ya no me importo.

Desde entonces jamás volví a buscarlo, ni a derramar lagrimas por él, Viktor regreso a Durmstrang dejándome el hermoso sabor de más que una amistad.

Los papeles cambiaron en cuanto Cedric se dio cuenta de que yo ya no lo buscaba y ni si quiera le rogaba y tal vez empeoro cuando se entero de mi relación con Krum, dejo a Cho y vino a verme para hablar conmigo, pero ahora era yo quien lo rechazaba.

_**Lo ame tanto y él me rechazo con la misma intensidad, así que cuando vino a mí con los hombros encogidos pidiendo perdón con suplicas, miradas y pequeños mimos, me sonreí para mis adentros.**_

Me sentía completamente arrogante y complacida, de ver al chico que mas quise y desee rogándome y suplicándome. . .

. . . Una mirada, una caricia, una palabra.

¿Qué más satisfacción puede sentir una persona cuando le demuestra a otra, que la historia termino y que su primera decisión lo hundió?

Cedric Diggory no volverá a verme como a la chica enamorada, paciente e incondicional, Cedric ahora estará frente a una Hermione diferente y mejor aún, Cedric implorará por tener de mi atención. . .

. . . Amistad y amor, el amor que le tuve y que dejo ir sin importarle nada más.

Nunca pensé decirlo. . .

Nunca pensé entenderlo. . .

Nunca pensé. . .

. . . Pero ahora que puedo decirlo segura y tranquilamente.

AHORA QUE HAS APRENDIDO A AMARME, TE ENSEÑARÉ COMO APRENDER A ODIARME.

**Epilogo**_**Carta a Hermione**_

**Citar:**

_**Hermione. . .**_

Sé que me merezco tu rechazo, sé que me merezco tus malos tratos, lo cierto es que nunca me di cuenta de que yo también estaba enamorado.

Fui un tonto, pero por favor toma en cuenta esta carta, sé que lo que menos quieres es verme, pero si me dieras una oportunidad me harías muy feliz, te lo digo de verdad.

No me importa que no quieras estar conmigo, no me importa si lo único que quieres es ser mi amiga. . .

. . .Lo único que quiero es que formes parte de mi vida y la dejes marcada con tu alegría y tus encantos.

Piénsalo por favor.

Siempre tuyo.

Cedric Diggory.


End file.
